The Vetro
by M. K. LaRue
Summary: All the others were gone, I was the last descendant of the half-vampire, half-human race who have all but been killed by Dracula. Now he wanted his revenge on his unwanted offspring. He wanted to make me suffer, the last Vetro.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time is a good way to start a tale. So here we go.

Once upon a time, in the far away land of Romania, Vald the Impaler, or Dracula, make a cold and heartless decision. To send his son to an army that would probably kill him. And that's just what they did. But as what happens to most tales, it got twisted and turned, so most really don't know what happened to Mircea. Some say he was torched in a slow death that may have lasted him days of agony, just wanting to die every single second. It was a much kinder way to die in comparison to what his father might have done; driving a stake through the body until it came out threw the mouth. Others also say he was burned to death in white hot fire. But the truth is he was buried alive. A thought that sends shivers up a person's back. But when they put him in this coffin, they carelessly forgot to completely shut the lid. So that night, at midnight, Mircea escaped. The next day they still believed he was in the coffin, thus his death was declared. When young 14 year old Mircea opened the lid, he raced through the dark woods, and went to live in the close country of Turkey.

When Mircea was old enough, he began to breed. He had children, lots of them. All of these children had purple eyes, with specks of gold floating in them. They couldn't be killed, unless they were hit with a sapphire knife in a certain spot on their heads. Mircea, set on getting revenge on his hateful father, lead on uprising—a horrific one. The ones who weren't slaughtered fled to the country side, and were hunted down by an angry Dracula. Dracula killed everyone who he thought was a Vetro, human and creature alike. These were the mass killings lead by the Impaler. He had killed almost all of the Vetro, those creatures who dared to have a revolt against him, making an example that there was no hope out of them.

But there was one Vetro couple who had not been found yet. And they had a son. His name was Lukas, adoringly called Lex by his mother, Thea and his father, Leax. His father was found as an infant by a elderly couple named Fabiania and Horas. They knew of his heritage and protected him from the Turkish army and Dracula. Then Leax had found a playmate, Thea, who also was not fallen yet and was brought into the family. Later they had become married. The three of them were the last know creatures in existence. Ever thing was going well, until that fateful night.

Blood rushed to my head when I saw my father lying dead on the ground and saw my mother, a sapphire driven through her head. She screamed when she saw me. It was a horrifying scream, one that cannot be explained. Everything was in that scream, for it was her last words. It was the last thing she would ever do. And that stayed with me forever. Whenever I saw a beautiful woman, full of youth, I would hear that scream. That scream, one that the trees shut out, and pushed back towards me, haunting me. I dared to look into her purple eyes, and I saw horror, a caring kind of horror. A horror she had for me, a fear of what he would do to me. This scene which brought me such depression was only the beginning. He would kill me, slowly, so as to bring revenge on his unwanted offspring. I would not let this happen. A great anger swept threw me like a title wave. It started out small, then grew and grew. I ran. I ran through the woods, threw the cold wet grass. I smashed into branches and trampled on the colorful bugs underneath me. I ran for a very long time until I came to the tree that my mother had brought me to many long years ago. I stayed in that rotted tree for 5 years, plotting ways to kill myself.

To be damn truthful, I didn't understand. I didn't understand the pangs of depression that sometimes came over me. I didn't understand the white hot hatred and revenge I yearn for. I did understand where it came from though. It came from him. I just wanted to be accepted, approved of; but no. He didn't approve of me; he cast me away and then killed my mother, right in front of me. He had accomplished what he wanted to. I was suicidal and angry now. I always cried out in pain and fear to God, but I couldn't wait any longer. I just wanted to go home. I just wanted to go home. I knew I was not worthy too, but I wanted to. I didn't want to wait any longer for God to come and save me; no I would save myself, hopefully making them feel bad in the process. I wanted them all to feel over ridden with guilt for what they did to me. I wanted them to cry tears of sympathy; so many that they drowned on them. But I knew he wouldn't. I was doing what he wanted me too. But I couldn't. When I stabbed the knife into me, it didn't work. It just stayed there. Blood poured out of me, but I was not dead. I threw myself off of a roof, but I still walked away scotch free. I put a gun in my mouth, bit down on the metal and pulled the trigger: but the only damage I had done was too the gun! I was unkillable! The only known way was too stab me through my weak stop in my head, but I didn't know where that was, and for that, I needed him to do it. It's just what he wanted me to need. He wanted me to crawling to him, begging for him to kill me. Then he would reject me and laugh, and then twist me into a killing machine. All the others were gone, I was the last descendant of the half-vampire, half-human race who have all but been killed by Dracula. Now he wanted his revenge on his unwanted offspring. He wanted to make me suffer, the last Vetro.

(This is my story, I own it. Taking it is prohibited. I don't own Dracula or his son, but I own everything else.)


	2. Chapter 2

I had spent 5 long years in that tree, thinking. I had all of eternity; I would never age once I hit 21. The 4th dimension didn't apply to me. The only way to kill me was with a sapphire knife, cutting off all of my limbs; but he held the only sapphire knife in the world; all the rest had been destroyed. He wanted me to crawl back to him, begging for death. I couldn't allow him that pleasure of possibly turning me away. Or could I? I didn't know.

I stretched my tired arms and blinked my purple eyes. The sunlight was blindingly bright, even in the forest. I walked for a while to find a village. I didn't remember a village in the middle of the forest that was dangerous. I walked up to a man plastering his house with mud.

"Why are all these people here?" I asked puzzled but intrigued.

"What do you live under a rock son?" he said grimly. "The Impaler had been hunting us."

"Why would he hunt you?"

"No not only us, all the humans. We don't know why." I nodded, not really caring. The humans had their own problems and I had my own. Let them die, they were lucky to do so.

"Son, while you're here, could you chop this piece of wood? Can't get it," grumbled the man.

I nodded my head again and lifted up the ax, but in the process, I sliced through part of my skin. I rolled my eyes, forgetting how delicate it was. The man's eyes widened and held up a cross and some garlic strung around his neck. I looked at him, staring into his brown eyes with my purple ones. Then he realized I wasn't affected.

"You're, you're Vetro!" he said, realization flooding into his dirt eyes. I simply nodded.

"You, you're supposed to save us from him!" screeched the man, voice full of hope.

"No."

"What do you mean no?" asked the man, eyes boring into me now.

"I mean no, I'm not going to help. What have you people ever done to us besides shunning us away?" I said, eyes now narrowing, spitting out my sentence. The man's nostrils flared. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me to a group of children playing in the mud.

"You're going to let these children die at his hand? You are going to let them be tortured?"

"Yes," I said, walking away. This is their problem, not mind. The old Lex would have helped, but I was now the new Lex. I looked out for myself. I could feel the man's eyes on me. Let them dream their little prophecies, none of them were true. No one could kill the Impaler; I thought bitterly.

I wondered around for 10 days, searching everywhere for sapphire, but the search was fruitless. I couldn't find a single shred, he had them all, and besides the fact, no one knew where my weak spot was. It was time to give up and let him kill me.

(I own this story. Taking it is prohibited. I don't own Dracula or his son, but I do own everything else.)


End file.
